Many proposed methods of construction have been implemented in attempts to withstand or minimise the effects of tropical cyclones, hurricanes, tornados, natural terrain fires, tsunamis and the like. However, such proposed methods of construction have had limited tolerance of, and resistance to, these conditions, generally resulting in loss of fundamental sections of the structure or loss of the entire structure, irrespective of whether the structure is domestic, residential, commercial or industrial.
One principal disadvantage to current construction methods is the use of a timber or steel stud and batten type frame to which external wall claddings and finishings are attached. Such external claddings and finishings are prone to lifting and tearing or delamination from the framework in the aforementioned weather conditions, which leaves the structures susceptible to further damage, creates a deficiency in structural integrity and typically results in either partial or full loss of the structure.
Another disadvantage is that associated with current methods of roof construction. Sheet or tile type roofing systems or structures, fastened by screws, bolts, or adhesives, are generally also prone to delamination or separation from the structure. When this occurs alone, it exposes all internal sections of the structure protected by the roofing system to further damage. When it occurs in conjunction with the separation or delamination of the walls or cladding systems, this generally results in total loss of structural integrity, generally also with the final result being total loss of the structure.
A disadvantage found in methods used for in-situ, pre-cast concrete or tilt-panel slab lift technology construction, is the durability or sustainability of structures constructed with these methods. The instability found in these structures over a prolonged period of time results in fundamental degradation of the integrity of the structure due to several problematic systems, such as steel reinforcement, heat resistance, rapid cooling, etc.
Canadian Patent Application 2,412,174 discloses a modular building apparatus and method that is aimed at achieving the quick and simplified construction of calamity and theft resistant buildings particularly directed to applications in developing countries. The buildings include wall elements constructed from a plurality of corrugated light gauge steel cores bolted together and internal and external wall cladding. The lightweight nature of the wall elements render this system and method of construction vulnerable to extreme weather conditions and the aforementioned forces of nature. The corrugated nature of the cores and the need to bolt multiple sections together to form a core adds to the cost and complexity of production and construction. Similar problems would be encountered with the building elements and panels disclosed in the following documents: DE 2628801, GB 1,190,033 and WO 2004/076167. Many building panels and elements also comprise large apertures in the cores to keep the panels/elements lightweight and/or to route cables, and the like therethrough. Hence, the strength of, and structural integrity provided by, such panels is reduced rendering them unsuitable for structure that need to withstand the aforementioned conditions.
In this specification, the terms “comprises”, “comprising” or similar terms are intended to mean a non-exclusive inclusion, such that a method, system or apparatus that comprises a list of elements does not include those elements solely, but may well include other elements not listed.